Kingdom Hearts: Anime Style!
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: There are many anime worlds that exist...what would it be like for a 16-year-old to go through this ultimate adventure? At the same time, will he be able to suppress the darkness the rises within this worlds? Read to find out! Focuses on OCs. (First Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Kingdom Hearts and the Animes that are put in here. They all belong to their respective owners. This is nothing more than a fan writing. The OCs belong to me though.**

**I've decided that the kingdom hearts principles will stay the same, and decided not to add in the american novel.**

**Without further ado, lets start the story!**

**(Unknown Place)**

**Play: Dive into the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

_Darkness...All I see is...Darkness..._

_My body is just floating down into a dark abyss...I can't move...why...? _

_..._

_Time passes by for many hours...is this a dream...or am I in something else?_

_..._

_...Wait...I sense something...Its...bright and somehow familiar..._

As I slowly float down, I notice that there is a bright dot in the darkness. As time passes by, I notice that this light is becoming bigger and more clear to me. I then suddenly realized that I was approaching a glass platform. What was it called again...? I'm not really sure, but this doesn't matter at this point. All I do know is that I am approaching this glass at a slow rate.

As I finally approached the glass platform, I landed with a soft landing. There was absolutely no sound when my feet made impact with the glass. As I looked around, I've noticed that there was nothing else except me and the platform. Suddenly, I realized that I forgot one important detail to this glass...it had...a picture of me? Wait, why am I on this glass picture? Better yet, what am I doing here? Urh...some many questions left unanswered...This is seriously hurting my head.

Moving on from my minor headache (if you want to call it big, then be my guest ...yes, I did break the 4th wall...deal with it), I looked into more detail about it. In the background were many blue-green repeating patterns on outer circle, along with with circles in them (AN: I suck at describing artistic things, so I'll just leave the rest up to you guys). In the inner circle, I noticed that there were familiar things to me. One was a tall bell tower, along with three pictures of people that I know. I would go into more detail, but suddenly felt something strange...

Am I blacking out? Aw cr-

(**Scene fades to black)**

**(Bedroom)**

"GUH!" *THUD*

"Ow...my back...and ass," I muttered sleepily.

Sheesh, talk about a bad start in the morning. Think I broke something...no, still good. Good to know. I think it is time to get off my ass.

"Uh...man I hate Mondays...no wait...its Tuesday...close enough."

As a slowly got up while rubbing my back, the first thing that I did was reach out for the curtains that was near my bead, and pushed them aside for the bright sunlight to hit my eyes. Had to close my eyes for a bit, due to the sudden brightness. As I adjusted by eyes to the light, everything became a clear image in front of me.

Right in front of me was my hometown, the place where I grew up and made many memories….

**Twilight Town**

**That is a wrap for this first chapter! I know everything isn't revealed, but this is more of a prologue to help set up the story. Anyways, plz review! I want to hear your thoughts! No flames though, because you will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Animes included (and maybe one american novel)**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

(Twilight Town-Market Streets)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts - Lazy Afternoon**

After getting ready and leaving home, the young man left, prepared to meet his friends for today's hangout. As he walked throughout the streets of Twilight Town, he was enjoying the nice weather and peaceful scenery around him. The air was cool, yet today was sunny. Not a single cloud was in the sky. The people of the town were doing their own friendly business and doing whatever else. The cool winds passed his black scruffy hair, while his bright eyes just looked around the town. Everything around him was just so peaceful. It was so peaceful...that is was boring.

Don't get it wrong. He liked peace and harmony, and other types of stuff that promotes stability...he just wants an adventure. An adventure filled with fun, suspense, and thrilling action. One where it could forever be ingrained within his memories.

But for now, he's not complaining about his current life. He has friends to hang out with, events that happen throughout Twilight Town, and the other fun stuff like that. Right now, he was heading toward's Twilight Town's Plaza, and plan whatever is fun.

He just smiled while he picked up his pace.

...

(Twilight Town Plaza)

"Hey! I'm here!" he shouted out while spotting and running towards his friends. There were three of them to be exact.

The first to be described is a teen with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. He wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants - a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones - his shoes are the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tips, grey soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. To add it off, he was also wearing a white necklace with a yellow "X" on it, along with a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several pins on it.

The second is is a rather heavy-set teen with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. The guy holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He clothing consists of a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck.

The last is a girl who appears to have bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a summer season feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. She also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

"Geez Cielo, what took ya so long? Sure kept us waiting.." the first-to-be described said to him while having an irritated look on his face.

"*pant* *pant* Sorry Hayner, kind of slept in for a bit..."

"Uuh...Lazy bum.." spoke the now identified Hayner.

"C'mon Hayner, can't a guy enjoy his sleep time in bed?" said the now focused main character known as Cielo.

"Yeah Hayner, can't a guy enjoy dreamland? It's not Cielo's fault that he is a lazy bum." spoke the second-described boy.

"Can it Pence!" shouted the annoyed Hayner.

"Hey! I resent that!" shouted Cielo.

"It's hasn't even been 5-minutes, and you guys are already arguing. Boys..." spoke the only female in the group while giving out an amused smile.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Olette?" questioned the three boys.

"Oh nothing.." Olette spoke while looking off to her side.

"Uuuh...whatever, let's just move on." spoke Hayner when he decided to move on from the argument.

"Agreed" the others spoke.

So now, the group now known as Cielo, Hayner, Pence, and Olette went on in deciding their plans for today...for their summer vacation.

(A/N: I suck at describing whatever fun stuff that people during the day, so I'll just leave it up to your imaginations)

...

(At the clockwork tower)

After a day of having fun within Twilight town, except for running into Seifer and his crew and duking it out with them for a short while, the group decided to end their day with the usual tradition...

Sitting on the tall clockwork tower while eating Sea-Salt Ice cream...while watching the sunset.

"Geez Hayner, and Cielo included, you sure looked roughed up after that." Olette spoke. Indeed, after Hayner and Cielo confronted Seifer and battle him with struggle bats...both sides left roughed up. Hayner then spoke up,

"Aww, I don't want to hear that from you. Besides, it's not like we weren't the only ones roughed up. Right, Cielo?"

"Yeah. He had it coming." Cielo said while smirking at Hayner.

"Still, you two look roughed up. Do we need to take you guys to the hospital and have a cure nurse treat you~?" Pence joked. The two just gave an annoyed glare with a mild blush on them...before they burst into laughing. No matter what, Pence's humor will always cheer them up.

"Ahahaha...Pence. No matter what, you'll somehow find a way to make us laugh." spoke Cielo between his laughs.

"I'm just special like that." Pence spoke while smiling.

"Yeah..." Cielo spoke while turning back to the sunset and eating his ice cream. He then went into a spaced out look. He now thought

'Yup...this is my life. The life with my good friends, duking it out with Seifer and crew, and enjoying ice cream...but...'

"Cielo?" spoke Hayner.

"Huh?" spoke Cielo while looking at Hayner.

"You kind of spaced out, man. Anything wrong?"

"O-oh..it nothing to worry about.." while waving his arms to dismiss their worries. However...

..."Still thinking about that, huh Cielo?" Olette spoke while having a soft look on her face. Cielo just flinched at her right assumption, and then sighed..

"..He he he...yeah...you got me..." said Cielo while having a resigned look on his face.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette just went silent for a few moments, until Hayner spoke out,

"You know Cielo, we ain't stopping you. Go ahead. Enjoy your adventure that you crave so much."

"..." Cielo looked at Hayner, while Hayner had a "I-don't-care" appearance for a few moments, before looking back to the sunset, while having a neutral face.

"But...I don't want to-"

"We won't mind." interrupted Pence. "If you want to go out and explore, then we ain't stopping you. Besides, you're probably going to say, "But I'm leaving you guys for my own selfish reasons" thing, right?"

"...Am I really that easy to read?"

Olette just giggled and said, "Yes, you are. But that is besides the point, Cielo. If you want to go, then go. We're your friends. We'll support you all the way. Besides, it is not like it's goodbye forever. We all know that you're going to come back to us sometime, right?"

"..." Cielo still had a doubtful look on his face.

"...Well, when you feel like, go and do it." Pence spoke.

"Yeah..."

"Aw, all Cielo needs is a little push. A push that can start his adventure of his." Hayner spoke.

A push huh? A push that can start everything...yeah...

A push what will begin everything.

...

**That is a wrap.**

**Sorry for a short chapter. This is still the exposition of the story. Also, this fanfic is sort of an AU in some kingdom hearts universe...so...yeah.**

**Fun Fact: Cielo is the spanish word for sky.**

**For Cielo's appareance, just click in the link in my homepage. HOWEVER, when viewing it, just imagine him without the headphones and the fur pelts on his jacket. Also, his jacked is unzipped. Shirt underneath is a t-shirt.**

**Enjoy and Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Animes included**

**...**

(Unknown Location)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts - Dive into the Heart**

Cielo's eyes flickered open as he awoke from his sleep. He looked around his surroundings, and found that he was in the same location again as before in his dream: the glass platform. And once again, this glass platform was the same as last time he saw it. The giant picture of him, the giant bell tower where his friends hang out, and three people in small circles that seem highly familiar with him. Wait a minute...he knows these guys!

It was Hayner, Pence, and Olette! What are they doing in this picture!?

"This is weird..." said Cielo. "What is this place? It has everything that is familiar to me. And why does it feel so...close? It's like it belongs specifically to me..."

**So much to do...**

"...!"

**So little time...**

Cielo looked around frantically, trying to find that mysterious voice. "Who's there!?" said Cielo in a cautioned tone.

**Take your time...**

**Don't be afraid...**

'I'm very afraid!' thought Cielo as he still tried to look for the voice.

**The door is still shut...**

'Door? What door!?' thought a frantic Cielo. What the heck is this voice talking about!? What is this place? Where is he? WHY IS HE THINKING UP ALL THESE QUESTIONS!?

'Alright! Alright! Calm down Cielo. Calm down. Panicking won't get you anywhere! Just take deep breaths, and you'll be fine! ' thought Cielo. He then proceeded to take very deep breaths, and managed to calm down a little.

**Now, step forward. Can you do it?**

'Huh?' thought Cielo as he was distracted from his deep breathing session. Deciding to listen to the voice, he stopped forward in a hesitant fashion. His few steps forward then led to him being in the center of the circle, and something came to Cielo. Three columns arose from the glass floor, with lights leaking out of the holes. These three short columns then stopped.

**Power Sleeps Within you**

**If You Give It Form...**

**It will Give You Strength**

A bright sphere of light formed on each of the columns, and out popped an item of some sort. The first to pop out was a western looking sword. The second was a shield, with a heart symbol on it. The last was a magical staff, which had a crystal ball on the top of it.

**Choose Well**

Cielo looked at awe as the three items were presented before him. He then decided to check out the objects, since the mysterious voice told him to choose wisely. He first went to the western looking sword and grabbed onto it. He then gave it a good look.

**The Power of the Warrior**

**Invincible Courage**

**A Sword of Terrible Destruction.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Cielo shook his head, and lets go of the sword. He was never the type of person of gaining power and this so called "terrible destruction". He'll get stronger on his own, and he is brave enough (mostly) to face the hardships that will come to him in life. Plus, you need the courage when you aim for your adventure. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the courage to start his adventure. Hey, he has legitimate and moral reasons to think so. He then headed away from the sword, and headed towards the gigantic shield. He then grabbed onto the shield, and the voice once again spoke.

**The Power of the Guardian**

**Kindness to Aid Friends**

**A Shield To Repel All**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Once again, Cielo shook his head at this object. Why would he accept this shield anyway? And according to the description, it just sounded too simple to him. He was already kind to his friends, and he was ready to face anything that will come in his way. Especially when it comes to his friends. He will protect them. No matter what. Finally, Cielo walked towards the the staff, and grabbed onto it, expecting the voice to speak to him.

**The Power of the Mystic.**

**Inner Strength.**

**A Staff of Wonder and Ruin.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Finally, Cielo didn't shake his head on this one. This staff is said to give him inner strength. Inner strength means courage, wisdom, spirit, and all the emotions that leads to a strong heart. He felt that he needed this to help him for some reason. As for the other part, he always liked to wonder; wondering what will come, and what new things that will come to him. Although, the "ruin" part did bring some concern to Cielo. What did it mean by ruin? However, Cielo decided that he was going to take the risk, and nod at the voice's words. As he did that, the staff vanished from his hands in a flash.

**Your Path is Set.**

**Now What Will You Give Up?**

Cielo immediately turned his head towards the object that he was going to give up. He walked towards its, and grabbed onto the object.

**The Power of the Guardian**

**You Give Up This Power?**

Cielo nodded his head, and the shield disappeared from his hand.

**You Have Chosen the Power of the Mystic.**

**You Have Given up the Power of the Guardian.**

**Is This The Form You Choose?**

Cielo once again nodded the the voices head. He was sure that the power he has chosen described his very person and heart. Once he confirmed his answer, and immediate response was made. The columns began collapsing and sinking into the glass floor, and the glass floor finally shattered. Once the floor shattered completely, Cielo was now falling in the dark abyss.

"OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Cielo's voice trailed off as he fell into the darkness.

...

(moments later)

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" shouted Cielo as he was still falling. Seriously, he large is his lungs? He continued screaming, until he noticed another glass platform that he was slowly approaching.

"-AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaap...oh." finished Cielo as he softly landed on the glass platform. Finally taking in a long breath after what might've been the world's (or universe) longest time of screaming, he looked around his surroundings. This glass platform was different from the one he was first on. This time, this had a completely different person to it. This time, this had some guy who appeared to be around Cielo's age. He appeared to have spiky blonde hair and...whiskers? What's up with that? However, his train of thought was broken as the staff he chose earlier appeared in his hand. Cielo was surprised by this, and his whole body just moves in surprise.

"What the-? Now you come back?" said Cielo as he talked to his magic staff.

**You've Gained the Power to Fight.**

"Wait. You mean I can use this staff?" asked Cielo. "Alright...let's try it out." Cielo then pointed the staff in front of him. "Fire in the hole!" shouted Cielo. Much to his surprise, a small fireball was produced from his staff. The fireball then faded away as it flew father away from Cielo.

"Awesome! I'm like a badass magician now!" exclaimed Cielo, his childish side kicking in.

**All Right! You've got it.**

**Use This Power to Protect Yourself and Others.**

****Keep Your Light Burning Strong.****

"Power to protect myself and others? What is that supposed to me-" Cielo was cut off as he noticed that black figures began rising out of the ground. These black figures first appeared flat, but then began rising out of the ground. It had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits.

"What the..." said Cielo as he looked at these weird creatures. The creatures then suddenly lunged at him, catching him by surprise. However, he narrowly dodged by using a rolling dodge.

"Hey! What the heck did I do to you guys! If you want to play that way, then fine! I'll play back!" shouted Cielo as he pointed his staff at them.

**"Fire!" **shouted Cielo as he fired a fireball at one of the Shadows. The fireball made impact with it, and it caused the Shadow to disappear in a black haze.

"Come get some!" exclaimed Cielo as he continued firing fireballs at the Shadows, causing their numbers to dwindle. However, as he kept firing the fireballs, he didn't notice the Shadow that crept up behind him.

**Behind you!**

"Wha?" said Cielo as he looked behind him, and found the shadow in mid air, going for the pounce. However, its efforts were wasted, as Cielo did something unexpected: he used his staff as a melee weapon. Like a baseball played, he swung his staff, and caused impact onto the Shadow, which sent it flying, and then disappear in a black haze, just like the others.

"Just because my staff can shoot fireballs, it doesn't mean that I can fight you close range!" exclaimed Cielo. He then focused onto the crowd of Shadows he was fighting earlier.

"Alright. Time for some **Fire!"** shouted Cielo with a confident smile on his face, but then it fell as soon as the staff didn't fire anything. "Umm..." Cielo uttered out as he shook his staff, expecting it to fire. Unfortunately, the staff wasn't working.

"...Oh crap..." Cielo cursed out. His staff ran out of juice. However, Cielo shook his head, and then focused back onto the Shadows. "Alright. My magic staff can't fire fireballs at you guys. In that case...CHARGE!" Cielo shouted out as he ran towards the heartless, with his magic staff as a melee weapon.

Now in most cases, most magic users usually use spells from a long range distance. If the magic user were to use up or lose their magic power, then they would be completely defenseless. However, in this case for Cielo, he is both a close-combat user and a mid-long range spell user. And at this moment, he is demonstrating that. With a few consecutive hits he did with each Shadow, each Shadow was destroyed by his combat prowess.

'Gotta thank Hayner for those Struggle Bat practices.' Cielo absently thought as he now destroyed the last Shadow on sight. "Woooh...and that's done." Cielo said, relieved to take care of the last Shadow. However, his relief was cut short when more Shadows began to rise.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Cielo. However, the Shadows did something else. They began to sink into the floor...again. But this time, their just not flat figures that can move around; rather, they're becoming blotches of darkness on the floor. More of them begun to do the same, and the entire floor began to turn into dark matter. It soon reached Cielo's feet, and began swallowing him.

"Ah! Oh crap. oh crap. oh crap. oh CRAAAAA-" shouted out Cielo as he was being swallowed by the darkness, until it completely swallowed him.

...

(moments later)

"*Groan*...what happend?" Cielo said as he begun regaining consciousness. As he fully recovered, he staggered up to his feet, and shook his head. "Uh..I'm still here. Guess that means I'm alive." Cielo said to himself. As he shook his head once more, he looked around his new surroundings. Sure enough, it was different than last time. This time, it had a...pink haired man, with a peculiar scarf around his neck. In addition to this new picture on the glass floor, there was a rather elegant door in front of Cielo. Cielo walked towards this door, and grabbed onto the knob/handle, but it won't budge.

"Huh. It's locked. Greaaaat..." Cielo said. Suddenly, he felt something that was behind him, and he turned his head to see what it was. To his surprise, it was a treasure box. Tempted and attracted to the box, Cielo walked towards the treasure chest, and opened to see what it was. It had about two things in it. One of them said "Potion", while the other said "Ether".

"Potion and Ether? What the heck does that supposed to mean?" Cielo said, while having a confused face on him. "Well, whatever. Looks like these things are drinkable. I am rather parched." said Cielo, and proceeded to drink the Ether first. It was strange. The Ether had no flavor to it. It was just plain. He then stored the potion within his pocket.

He then heard a *click* noise behind him, and he turned to see the door glowing a bit, and suddenly lost its glow.

Curious once again, Cielo walked towards the door, and this time, successfully opened. When the door opened, it created a path of stairways, which led to another glass platform.

"Huh...A door to a stair way? This place is really confusing." Cielo said. He then walked up the steps, until he reached the next glass platform. As he reached it, he once again found a different picture on it. This time, there was a girl, with ash blonde hair, and was kept in pigtails. She was also wielding a rather peculiar scythe with her.

"So what's on this floor?" said Cielo, as he looked around while walking towards the middle of the glass platform. As he did, he sensed something approaching. He turned his back, and saw a Shadow rising out of the ground, followed along with others.

"So more are coming, huh? And it brought its friends along to. Well say hello," said Cielo as he summoned his magic staff (unknowingly) to his hand, "to my little friend! Hope this thing is recharged!" said Cielo. **"Fire!"**

Thankfully, the magic staff did manage to recharge, to Cielo, and fired a fireball at the Shadow. However, the Shadows saw this coming, and jumped in the air to dodge it.

"Huh, so you guys know how dodge. Well then. Can you dodge this!" exclaimed Cielo as he also jumped in the air, and performed and downward slash-like attack on the mid-air heartless, sending it to the ground, and disappear in a black haze. Cielo landed on the ground, with magic staff in hand. He then went into fighting position, which was holding the staff in his left arm, while putting his right arm in a guard position (AN: like Terra's fighting stance). 'Okay. My staff is recharged. However, I gotta save up on the fireballs. They'll come in handy sooner or later' thought Cielo. He then ran towards the Shadows and began to melee them with his staff.

"HA!" shouted our Cielo as he performed a spinning attack on all the surrounding heartless, which sent them flying. He then attacked one of the down heartless with a downward attack with his staff, which destroyed it. He headed towards the other, and performed a thrust attack on it. However, the Shadow went into the floor, dodging Cielo's attack. It then reappeared behind Cielo, and managed to slash Cielo's arm.

"URK!" Cielo grunted out in pain, but then responded back with a melee attack, which destroyed the Shadow. "Ow...my arm..." Cielo said, his arm bleeding a little. He then noticed that his pocketed Potion fell out of his pocket, and it somehow shown directions and description in the back of it.

"Wait...it says it heals you. Welp, better time than never!" Cielo said as he hurriedly grabbed onto the bottle and drank it. His wounds soon healed after drinking it. "Alright. Back in action!" Cielo shouted out as he charged towards the rest. After slashing here and there, and dodging the Shadows, be beat all of them.

"Ha...Ha...whew...there was a lot more than I thought." said Cielo as he sat down and rested for a bit. As he did, he saw a light glow at the end of the glass platform's circle, and he saw a pathway of abstract glass, leading to another huge glass platform.

"*Sigh* Sheesh. How long will this thing last?" said Cielo as he got up and walked towards the the pathway and up to the glass platform. As he approached it, he again saw another figure on the glass platform. This time, it was a boy, who was somehow dressed with a red vest and blue short pants, along with a peculiar straw hat.

"So...any enemies this time?" said Cielo, preparing himself for more of those creatures to come.

**The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

"My shadow?" said Cielo, as he looked behind him to see his shadow, and became surprised as his shadow began to move on its own, and began rising out of the ground, and began morphing into some humanoid monster.

"Oh...crap..." was all Cielo said as he looked at the gigantic heartless, while taking a few steps back.

**But don't be afraid...and don't forget...**

"...Don't be afraid..." muttered Cielo, being reminded once again that not to be afriad. Afraid. It means fearing something or someone. It was something that holds someone back. Especially their heart. It's what Cielo held within him for a long time. The fear and doubt that lingered in his heart...those feelings that prevented the one thing he desired the most...an adventure.

"...I've always been afraid. Afraid of leaving others behind for my own selfish reasons. The fear that I held has held me back from my own dreams...my own adventure. Sure, it sounds selfish, but we're all selfish at one point, right? So there is no shame in admitting it." said Cielo, admitting his own faults.

"However...how can I reach my own dream, if I can't get past this!" Cielo exclaimed, as the gigantic shadow like monster fully grown, showing its true form.

"Grr...alright. No use in wallowing in my own misery. I gotta take this thing down!" Cielo said, preparing himself to fight against the monster. The monster, now fully developed, began attacking Cielo. It started by brining its fist to the ground, where Cielo stood. Cielo moved out of the way, having enough time to avoid the incoming impact from the gigantic shadow. When the giant made its impact on the ground, it began forming a dark pool around its fist. That dark pool also gave birth to more Shadows.

"Aw crap! That thing can produce more!? Gotta act fast!" exclaimed Cielo with a warned tone. He then charged towards the giant, and passed the rising Shadows along the way, being fast enough to avoid them. He climbed and ran on top of the arm, and reached the giant's head. Cielo then pointed his staff towards the giant's face point blank.

"**FIRE!"** was all Cielo said, and began firing fireballs in the giant's face. The giant reeled from the attack and stood up, raising its fist from the ground, stopping the dark pool producing the heartless. Thankfully, there were only five that were produced. The black giant stood up, making Cielo wobbly from standing on its shoulder, and making him fall off.

"Damn, that thing sure can take a few hits!" said Cielo as he headed towards the ground. Cielo then used the falling to his advantage, and falled towards the heartless on the ground. With a downward slash, along with the speed and gravity pulling him down, he managed to destroy the heartless with ease. And with that, Cielo began running towards the other Shadows, and began hack-and-slashing them, destroying them one by one. When he destroyed the last Shadow with a thrust attack, he noticed that the black giant bent backwards, and began forming an energy in the hollow shaped heart on its body. When the energy formed, it began firing smaller dark energy towards Cielo.

"CRAP!" was all Cielo said as he began dodging each and every one of them. Rolling and running from each one, he successfully managed to dodge them. However, Cielo was beginning to lose stamina from all the dodging he has been doing. He then rolled near the black giant's leg. And he noticed that the giant was focused on firing its energy. Gaining an idea, he hid behind the legs, and the missiles coming towards him made impact with legs instead, causing damage to the giant, and making the black giant lose its balance, and making it fall towards the ground.

Using this advantage, Cielo ran toward right in front of the giant's face, and began a full on assault. "Alright. All or nothing! **FIRE! **non-stop!" shouted out Cielo as he began firing a myriad of fireballs at the black giant's face point blank once again, causing a great deal of damage to it. However, as time passed by, the fireballs began to weaken, and soon stopped coming. Cielo, realizing that his staff ran out of juice, then began slashing its face, using every amount of energy he had left.

"Take this!" shouted out Cielo as he perform the final blow onto the giant's face, causing it to writhe in pain greatly.

"*Pant*...*Pant*...how...*Pant*...do you...*pant*...like that?" said Cielo, exhausted from expending all the energy he had, while sweating heavily. Unfortunately, even though Cielo has done a great amount of damage to it, the giant slowly made its way back up, and stood in a terrifying height once more.

"No way..." Cielo said, not believing in what he is seeing. All that for nothing!? To make things worst, his staff disappeared from his hands!

"What the-are you kidding me!?" Cielo said, as he began to panic on what was happening right now. He began backing up, but his legs gave out on him, causing him to fall on his ass. Cielo just sat there with panic on his face, while trying to back up from it. However, his motions stopped, as a pool of darkness began forming around him, and slowly swallowed him.

"This again!?" exclaimed Cielo, struggling to get out of the pool of darkness.

**-But don't be afraid**

Cielo's eyes widened at the voice.

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

"Weapon!? What weapon!?" shouted out Cielo as half of his body began sinking into the darkness.

**So don't forget:**

Cielo heard it as the darkness began clouding his whole body and vision.

**You are the one who will open the door.**

**End OST**

...

(At Cielo's bedroom)

Cielo's eyes opened immediately, and quickly sat up. He breathed heavily, and could feel his heart beating faster than normal. He looked around, and he found himself inside his own bedroom.

"*PANT* *PANT*...what was that...was that all a dream?... Or was it real?" Cielo said as he wondered on what happened. After thinking about it in a few moments, he still couldn't figure it out. Why would he dream of something that vivid and detailed? Why did all of it feel so real? He began to think that maybe it was real. However, it still didn't count the fact that he was sitting in his own bedroom, while he was being swallowed by darkness a while ago.

"*Sigh* Well, I couldn't figure out on what the heck just occurred." Cielo said while going to into a defeated expression. He then turned towards the curtains, and opened to see that it was morning in Twilight Town.

Cielo looked out, and wondered on what was that.

What was that dream about?

...

**And that is a wrap.**

**Now to explain things:**

**I thought it would be interesting for Cielo to use the staff. In the kingdom hearts games, usually you gain the sword, no matter what item you choose. So I've decided to make things up a bit and have Cielo use a magic staff, since he chose it.**

**I know how magic works in the kingdom hearts game. Cielo just doesn't know how the magic thing works, and only thinks that his magic staff has *juice* inside it to fire stuff. Don't worry, he'll figure it out soon enough.**

**Also, don't get Cielo wrong on fully gaining courage to go on his adventure just yet. He just slightly developed from his fears, and developed a sense of courage to head against anything that will come in his way. However, there is the lingering fear that is still in Cielo's heart: the fear of leaving his friends for his own desires.**

**If you're confused on the black giant, it is basically the Darkside. Reason why I called it that is because Cielo doesn't know the true names of the heartless, hence giving them another title or name.**

**One last thing: I don't want to make Cielo as perfect in battle. I don't want him to be a gary-stue in battle. So I made the battles as realistic as possible. Also, Cielo started his first real battle, regardless of his experiences with Hayner and Seipher in struggle bats, which means he was bound to make mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Animes included.**

**I'm so sorry for this long update. I was so caught up in events, as well as writing my other fanfics. So I just...you know...**

***Awkward Laughs***

**...Alrighty then... **

**Start the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Start of an Adventure**

(Twilight Town - Hideout)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts - Lazy Afternoon**

After the mysterious dream that Cielo had, he decided to move on with his life, and decided to meet up with his friends. This time, they're going to meet up at their hideout.

"Mysterious mansion?" Cielo said in a curious tone. His friends nodded at him.

"Yep. We've decided that we should check out on what makes it so mysterious in the first place. It could either be a horror mystery or the type of mystery that no one ever bothered finding out." Said Hayner.

"I'm not really sure about this. Wouldn't ghosts and spirits haunt us for the rest of our lives?" Pence said in a joking tone.

"Oh, that's just superstition. There is no such thing as ghost." Olette said.

"Boo." said a voice close to her ear.

"GYAH!" shouted out Olette in surprise, and stood up and turned towards the source. And it was Cielo.

"Do you believe in them now?" Cielo said with a smile.

"Jerk!" Olette shouted out, and then proceeded to childishly hit Cielo

"Ow ow! Stop hitting me! I'm sorry! Really, it's just a joke! OW!" shouted out Cielo. Hayner and Pence looked at the scene with amusement in their eyes.

"Hey Pence, want to join in?" Hayner said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Definitely." Pence said, as he agreed immediately. The two then ran towards the duo, and started to also childishly hit Cielo.

"Hey-OW! What are -OW you guys doing!? What did -OW! I ever do to you!?" exclaimed out Cielo, as he was being surrounded by his friends.

Yep, just a regular day with Cielo and friends.

* * *

(Later- The Forest)

After rough housing in the hideout, the friends were now heading towards this so called mysterious mansion. But first, they must make their way towards the mysterious mansion. As they were walking, Cielo decided to ask some questions to know about it.

"So what are the urban legends and history with the mysterious mansion?" Cielo said in a curious voice.

"There isn't that much known about it. All that is known about it is that there was someone who built this mansion and lived in it, but then disappeared without a trace." Pence explained.

"Huh, that does give it a rather mystifying mystery there." Cielo said, while putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah. For all we know, the guy could've left because of ghost." Hayner said with a smirk.

"For the last time Hayner, ghost don't exist. And no surprises, Cielo." Olette said in a stern tone.

"Spoilt sport" "Yes mam." was the responses of the two boys. Olette just sighed at them.

The group continued on through the forest, wondering what will await them at their destination. After some time, they finally arrived at their location.

"Huh, so that's the mysterious mansion." Cielo said as he took a good look at it. The mansion itself had a huge gate that blocked people from trespassing, as expected from a usual gate. It had a giant lock on it, and looked like you needed a giant key to open it.

"I expected it to be a bit more gloomy, but it looks rather old." Hayner commented as he looked at it.

"Yeah..." Cielo agreed as he looked at the mansion.

The group looked around for a while, but nothing much happened or couldn't really find anything.

"...Well, that proves it. This is nothing more than an abandoned mansion." Hayner said, with slight disappointment.

"Man, I wanted something exciting to happen..." Pence said, sounding bummed at this.

"Oh well. At least we were able to confirm the rumors. That's a plus." Olette said optimistically.

"Yeah..." Cielo said, while looking at the giant door.

"Alright then. Let's head back to our hideout, and plan something more fun." Hayner said, and began walking back.

"Hey, wait up!" Pence said, as he ran after him. Olette was about to follow suit, but then noticed Cielo standing there.

"Cielo? You coming?" Olette asked him. Cielo broke out of his thoughts, and look at Olette.

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming. But I'll just stink around for a bit more. You go on ahead." Cielo said to her. Olette looked a bit unsure at this, but decided to agree.

"Alright then. Try not to get lost on the way back." Olette said, and turned around and started walking away. However, she then remembered something.

"Oh, Cielo!" Olette exclaimed to him, and ran back towards him. Cielo turned around once more, and looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah Olette? Is something wrong?" Cielo asks her.

"No no, it's not that. I just forgot to give you something." Olette said, and reached into her pocket. She pulled it out, and held it out towards Cielo. He looked at it with surprise.

"...This is!" Cielo exclaimed, while looking at it. Olette giggled at him.

"Yeah, I knew you would like it." Olette said to him, and placed it in the palm of his hands.

"This is a "Winner" Popsicle stick! You can get two Sea Salt Ice Cream Bars with these!" Cielo said to her happily.

"Yeah. I was originally going to eat it, but I accidentally dropped it. Luckily, the person who sold them was nice enough to give me a new one for free. When I picked up the ice cream to put it away, I've noticed it had certain words on it. Then I thought that you might enjoy it. I can't really handle two ice cream bars by myself. So, I thought of it as a good gift to you." Olette said to him. Cielo looked at her with happiness and gratitude.

"Are you serious, Olette? You're the best!" Cielo said with a grin, and happily looked at the "Winner" popsicle stick. She gave a small smile at him.

"It's no problem, Cielo." Olette said, and turned around. "I better get going now, or else Hayner might get into a fight again. Later!" Olette said to him, and ran back towards the forest.

"Later! And thanks!" Cielo shouted out to her, and watched her as she disappeared from his sight. After that, he put the stick in his inside jacket pocked, and turned around to look at the mysterious mansion once more.

"...There has to be something more to this." Cielo commented, and walked closer to the gate. He peeked through it, and saw the actual front of the mansion. He frowned at that.

"Hm...I wonder what's inside." Cielo said. He tried getting through the gate with squeezes and climbing, but no avail.

"*Sigh*...How am I going to get into that mansion? You need a literal giant key to get inside!" Cielo exclaimed. He groaned in frustration, and decided to head back.

"Maybe next time..." Cielo said, and was about to walk away. But then...

**End Music**

**You Have The Key...That Will Open The Door...**

Cielo once again heard that mysterious voice, and came to an abrupt hold.

**'**That voice!'

Before Cielo could go any further, he felt something starting to form within his hands. In a sudden flash, a bright light started to engulf the area.

"Gah!" Cielo shouted out, as he was blinded by the bright light that suddenly comes forward. As the light died down, Cielo slowly opened his eyes, and then rubbed it with his left hand.

"Ow...bright lights sure hurt..." Cielo said. However, he felt different. As in...weight different. He felt something on his right arm, and it felt like he was holding something. Cielo looked down, and saw that there was something indeed in his right hand.

It was a giant key. I giant friggin key!

"Holy crap, where did this come from!" Cielo shouted out in surprise. He looked at the giant metal key in his hand, and looked surprised at it.

The giant key was a giant classic skeleton key, which appeared to be more bigger than your average household key (obviously). It had a long silver keychain extending from the hilt, and metal shaped heart was hanging at the end of it. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown. (**A/N: This is basically the Kingdom Key from Kingdom Hearts)**

"This sure is one giant ass key." Cielo commented, while looking at this giant key in confusion.

"Who on earth would use this? And better yet, how did it come into my hands out of nowhere?" Cielo said confused. But then he realized something.

Keys are meant for opening or closing.

Giant key = Giant Door

Giant Door + Giant Key = Open/Close Door

Cielo slowly turned his head towards the giant gate with the giant lock in place, and gained an idea within his head.

"Maybe..." Cielo muttered, and pointed his key towards they giant lock.

"Looks like it is able to fit..." Cielo commented. However, something else comes to mind...unexpectedly.

The giant key within his hand began to glow in a bright light. The light began forming at the tip of the key, and the giant key moved by itself and pointed towards the giant lock. After glowing and condensing more light into a bright form, it then shot of thin beam of light. The beam of light then impacted with the giant lock. It was then Cielo heard a loud click noise with his ears

*Click*

After the light died down from the giant key, it now shows the lock. But unlike before, the lock began to slowly move. It's metal bars was then released from it, and the giant lock fell down to the ground. The giant gate slowly opened, and made a way for Cielo.

"...Wow..." Cielo said in surprise, and looked at his giant key in surprise as well.

"Damn...I knew you could unlock doors...but that was totally unexpected." Cielo said to it in surprise, looked towards the mysterious mansion. He first hesitated, scared to know on what lies beyond it, but then soon went into excitement. This was feeling of a new adventure! To explore the unknown and learn so many things.

Without second thoughts, Cielo walked forward and began walking towards the mansion.

* * *

(Inside the mansion)

Cielo approached the door of the mansion, and easily opened it, as it seemed unlock. After opening the door, and closed it when he entered inside. He then coughed as soon as he closed it.

"*Cough* *Cough *Cough*...sure is dusty in here." Cielo commented, and looked around the mansion. The room was sure spacious. there was a large case of stairs, and there were multiple doors to be found around the place. Cielo decided to look around the place, but there was nothing much could be found. Just old furniture and dusty antiques. Cielo was beginning to have thoughts that this mansion was just an abandoned mansion. Nothing more, nothing less...

Until he found the library.

When he entered the the library, he was astonished. The library was huge, and it was big enough to be a public library. So many books were stacked onto the shelves, and you need a latter to get to the top of the bookshelf. And in the center of the room was a particular desk. It had a stack of books as well. When Cielo approached the desk, he noticed one particular book among the rest.

"My Adventures Beyond The World"

"Adventure you say?" Cielo asked himself, and picked up the book. He then opened to the first page, and began reading it.

*Journal Log - First Day*

I've decided that I will record my research and data into here, so that in one day, I could see the process I have made with my research. You know, typical scientific data recording. But I won't put any complicated research material in her. This is more of a journal to reflect my experience onto.

I've began my research to see if it is possible to leave this world. This world may be vast and expansive, (and it is wonderful, mind you) but I believe there is something new that lies beyond this place. Something that can satisfy my curiosity beyond this world.

Wish me luck.

*Page End*

Cielo then turned to the next page.

*Journal Log - A Couple Months Later*

My research is making some progress, but not a lot unfortunately. I was, however, able to start the core process of creating a door, or portal, to a new place. I've decided to test it out simply with short distance. I made two portals. One on each side of the room. I tossed the ball into the portal, and the ball appeared fine when it approached from the other side.

It seems that I'm making progress.

*Page End*

"Teleportation? This guy?" Cielo asked himself, and then turned to the next page.

*Journal Log - A Few Months Later*

I am almost there. So close to seeing on what lies beyond this world. My machine now has the ability to open a portal to anywhere. To the beach, to the mountains, and even to deserted islands. I might be able to take a vacation after this is all done, but my progress mustn't be stopped!

So close...So close to see the Worlds beyond...

Dear me, I must be getting a bit delusional with this kind of writing. Think it might be due to the lack of sleep I might have.

No matter. A simple night's rest will have me back in shape.

The next time I write in this, things will definitely change.

*Page End*

"So this guy managed to make teleportation possible? That sounds impossible...yet amazing at the same time!" Cielo said with excitement. He eagerly turned to the next page.

*Journal Log - Years Later*

Alright...it things took quite a while to achieve, but I finally done it. With blood, sweat, and tears put into this, I finally created it. A door open to new worlds. The door where it will lead to so many discoveries and new places.

My heart is beating quite fast if you could imagine. But that's natural.

I've been finally able to open this portal to the world beyond. I'm not really sure on where this will take me, but I'm ready to see what is beyond...

*Page End*

"Damn...I'm beginning to think this is a science fiction with this book." Cielo commented, but then frowned when he remembered something. "But...with the giant key that appeared in my hand...maybe it is possible..."

Cielo decided to turn to the next page

*Journal Log - Weeks Later*

This is amazing! I've travelled to so many worlds, and discovered so many things! It's like every adventure's dream come true. I don't know when to stop with this! So many new people...new lands...new ways of living...everything was so new, different, and unique!

As of right now, I've just finished exploring a world where people are able to use magic! It might sound like a fairy tale, but I'm not kidding with you. It's quite amazing!

Oh, I must get going! There is this festival that is about to occur!

*Page End*

"Wow...this guys sure sounds like he is having quite the adventure. *Chuckle*...I sure envy that guy..." Cielo commented, while giving a small smile. He turned the page to see what this adventure this guy will go on, but faced something different

*Journal Log - A couples weeks later*

...Darkness. Darkness is what I saw during my travels. It all seemed like a wonderful adventure to go, but there was more than meets the eye. When there are dreams, there are nightmares. Creatures of darkness spring up, and attack the light of many worlds. There constantly on the prowl, not discriminating anyone in its path. They just wanted to turn the worlds into darkness. That is all they desire. They also show no human emotion at all. They're just savage creatures, with no regrets, remorse, hesitation, happiness. It is like...they're truly heartless. Yes...I think that is what I'll call them.

Heartless.

Creatures of Darkness. Constantly seeking out the light, and consuming upon it. Wanting everything around them to be dark, and not a single ounce of light is despaired.

What terrifying creatures...

*Page End*

"...That's a dark turn there." Cielo commented, and then noticed something on the back of the page. He turned it, and then gasped in surprise.

On the back of the page was a sketch. A sketch of something that forever surprised him.

It was that Shadow that he faced in his dreams. And it was right there, in perfect sketches.

"T-This can't be right...the creature I fought was just in my dream...but here it is...right in paper." Cielo said in disbelief. He decided to turn to the next page in a hurried pace.

*Journal Log - Time unknown after last time I wrote in this*

The Heartless were the embodiment of despair and terror. I too, began to feel that these creatures will soon consume our light...and us along with it. True, there are warriors who faced these creatures, but many of these were powerful in their own right.

I began to lose hope, and felt fear for the many worlds for these Heartless.

However...it was then I met them.

When there is darkness, there is also light that will rise and shine upon. I'm saying this because there are warriors of the light, who are able to combat the darkness. They call themselves Keyblade wielders, able to wield this so called weapon called the Keyblade. It was a rather...peculiar weapon. It was a sword, shaped in a shape of a key. A giant key, if I might add. But don't let looks be deceiving. These Keyblades are actually a powerful weapon. They're capable of unimaginable power. Power so strong, they're capable of changing worlds. Even saving them from the darkness. Theses Keyblade Wielders are the hope and light of the worlds. Able to protect and defend the light against the forces of darkness.

There is still hope and faith for the light. It just shimmers in the deepest of darkness, waiting to shine.

*Page End*

"...Wait...Giant Key Weapon...power...Keyblade?" Cielo said, and then looked at the giant key he placed on the table.

"This giant key is called a Keyblade? Wow..." Cielo said, and picked up the weapon now known as the Keyblade.

"The guy said that this weapon was effective against the Heartless. Said to have powerful power." Cielo said, and swung around the Keyblade.

"Know that I think about it...it can act like a sword...or a mace at best." Cielo commented. He turned to the book, and saw that he was on the last page.

*Journal Log - Last Day*

By the time you're reading this (I'm not sure on how you were able to enter my home, but oh well), I have already passed away. Now, don't feel sad for me, because I died without any regrets. I was able to explore the worlds beyond, and learn a sorts of new things. Good and Bad. But regardless, I have lived a good life. One where my heart told me what to do, and what I wanted.

Like I have said before. I have no regrets. I was happy to live life to the fullest, and follow on what my heart told me.

And now, I ask you, reader.

What will your heart decided to do now?

If you want to continue, place this book on the shelf right in front of you. You'll noticed that it is missing a book. Put it there.

Farewell, my dear reader.

*Page End*

"...So the guy did pass away." Cielo said, and then looked at the shelf in front of him. Indeed, the bookshelf was full of books. It was just missing one book. Cielo decided that if he wants to continue, then he must put this book in the shelf. So he walked forwards, and placed this journal into the book shelf, and waited to see what will happen.

A moment of silence passed by

...

..

.

.

.

Cielo stood there patiently, but nothing else happened. Before he could assume that he was pranked by a dead man, the floor began to make noise.

*GROAN!*

"What the!?" Cielo exclaimed, and looked at the shaking floor. The floor began to split open, and revealed a shocking fact at this. Cielo gasped in surprise when for what he saw underneath the library floor.

It was an underground room, and it had a door that led to a passage. The room also looked highly...futuristic. It was full of technology. Cielo blinked at this, and was at awe with his discovery. He hopped from the floor and into the underground room. He then walked towards the door, and walked in its hallway.

As he kept walking, he walked towards a room with peculiar features. There was a room with a circular machine, looking like it could be a portal. Next to that machine was a computer with many buttons and screens on it.

"It this...the guy's research?" Cielo asked himself, and went to examined the machine and computer. When he was looking around, he noticed a page on the counter next to the computer. He picked it up, and it read...

"How to start the machine"

Cielo blinked at this.

"Well...that was convenient..." Cielo commented, and turned to the computer. He walked towards it and sat on the chair. He then began what the paper told him.

"Let's see...push this button...click on this...power this...push that...bla bla bla..." Cielo said to himself, while following the directions. Finally, after clicking on the last button, the machine finally started. He heard a whirring noise from the circular machine, and it soon started to start up with energy. Soon, sparks of energy began forming in the empty circle, and soon, a portal began to form in the middle of a circle. The portal didn't show anything in particular but a swilling blue energy, showing that it is ready to teleport the person to wherever he/she wants.

"Wow..." Cielo said amazed, and got off the chair. He gave a good look at the portal.

"This is amazing. So this science guy managed to create a portal after all..." Cielo commented. He then grew an idea in his thoughts.

"Wait! If this guy was able to travel to other places, as well as traveling back here...then maybe I can go on my adventure, while not worrying about leaving my friends behind!" Cielo said, grinning at that idea. He then fist-pumped.

"Yes! My adventure is finally coming!" Cielo said excited. Before he was about to dance in victory, another voice came in.

**Play - Kingdom Hearts - Night of Fate**

**[WARNING! WARNING! NO MAINTENANCE DONE IN LONG PERIOD OF TIME! ERRORS OCCURING! PLEASE EVACUATE! PLEASE EVACUATE!]**

A digitized voice sounded through the air, and this alarmed Cielo.

"Oh crud, better get out of here!" Cielo exclaimed, and turned tail to get out of there. However, the machine said otherwise. The machine started sparking like crazy, and the blue swilling portal began swilling at a much faster pace, until it became more than a portal. It became a vortex.

Reason why it was called a vortex was because it began sucking everything in. Papers were flying everywhere and into the vortex, multiple other objects were flying into it as well. And Cielo was trying his best not to get sucked in as well.

"Ngh!" Cielo grunted out, trying his best to get out of the vortex that tried to suck him into it. However, as hard as he could try, he was slowly being sucked to the portal.

"Come on...Come on..." Cielo grunted out, trying his hardest to get out there. However, his soon lost his balance, and then began to fall backwards towards the portal.

"Oh crap!" Cielo said, as he was being sucked into the portal. As he was being sucked into it, he thought of one final thought.

'Hayner...Pence...Olette...sorry...I won't be able to watch the sunset with you guys for a while...' Cielo thought with sadness and regret.

He then dissapered into the violent vortex, disappearing from this world.

And with the last object (A.K.A Cielo), the machine started to overheat, and then exploded.

It seems that the way back has disappeared...

**End Music**

**...**

**That's a wrap for this chapter.**

**It seems that Cielo's only way of going back home has exploded...without him knowing. What will he do now?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Anime Style!**

***Dragon Ball Z music plays in the background***

**No! No DBZ Music! Bad! Very bad! Go back where you belong!**

***DBZ music ends***

**...Good.**

**Please Review, and no Flames.**


End file.
